¿Química? Solo eso
by Shimizublack
Summary: Reborn deja a cargo a Kyoya el estudio de química de Tsunayoshi, una tarde en la casa del pelinegro. ¿Sus padres no están? Y Tsuna siente un amor secreto por Kyoya. ¿El pelinegro lo ama también?


Química, solo eso

Frio, su rostro solo era lo que expresaba hacia todas las personas, no podía soportar la idea de estar totalmente alejado de él, pero me quemaba.

Me sentía totalmente inútil, y no por nada poseía ese apodo "Dame Tsuna". Solo verlo al rostro y llorar por dentro era lo que me molestaba, en un principio era totalmente atemorizante, y pensé estar enamorado de Kyoko, pero luego comencé a tener estos sentimientos hacia él, estaban totalmente escondidos.

Pero era un desperdicio, no significo nada para él, pero estar enamorado de un hombre es algo que no se ve todos los días, así que solo soy alguien más para su vida y no cuento en ella, tanto así que me lastima.

—_Llegas tarde, Sawada_ —. Me dijo Hibari Kyoya-san, en cuanto atravesé la puerta de su casa cargando mis libros, no es que fuéramos tan cercanos pero Reborn le pidió el favor de que me ayudara a estudiar química para un examen, y el no negaba nada que fuera un favor de él.

Me disculpe con él, con escusas totalmente parlamentarias, su casa quedaba cerca de la salida de Namimori así que tome un auto bus, pero todo se había complicado, el simplemente me ignoro totalmente aburrido y me invito a entrar a su casa.

Al parecer sus padres no estaban, o era lo que había escuchado se habían ido de viaje o algo así. Su casa si era estilo japonés, culto y con costumbres totalmente elegantes, era para impresionarse que todo estuviera tan arreglado y hermoso, como era de esperarse de Hibari-san.

Era una tarde normal como todas, hoy miércoles en la noche me preparaba para aquel examen de química, en la sala de su casa que era totalmente espaciosa al parecer los padres de Hibari-san eran personas totalmente importantes por todas las cosas que se podría ver.

—_Odio la química_ —. Me queje, Hibari-san simplemente levanto la mirada, y me paso una lupa para que pudiera ver las letras un poco más grande, era de esperarse de Hibari-san a pesar de ser el presidente del comité disciplinario era demasiado bueno en todas las materias, al momento de colocar los carteles de nota, ocupaba siempre el primer puesto.

¿Quién no llamaría la atención al ser como Hibari Kyoya-san? A pesar de ser terrorífico siempre llamaba la atención de las chicas, siempre observaba a escondidas cuando pasaba por las aulas de los de primer y segundo año como las chicas lo miraban totalmente llamativas e impresionadas, como el aceptaba recargos de ellas, y simplemente se iba, Hibari-san un hombre de ojos negros y profundos y de una cabellera de igual forma totalmente llamativa, a comparación con lo inútil que soy yo, simplemente soy un favor de alguien importante para él.

Me impresione mucho cuando Reborn me conto que Hibari me iba a enseñar un poco de química porque él iba a salir a hacer sus trabajos, pero definitivamente no me podía impresionar por pequeños motivos. Hibari siempre estuvo interesado en Reborn desde el momento que discutieron en el salón del comité disciplinario así que era de esperarse.

La verdad me sentía totalmente un estorbo delante de él, en la escuela solo se acercaba hacia nosotros para replicar de cosas que hacíamos que no deberíamos hacer dentro de la escuela, pero solo me dirigía la palabra a mí, siempre diciendo la misma frase "Es fácil hablar con inútiles que son diferentes a los demás, espero que arreglen esto o kamikorosu" quizás era el hecho de que yo era un inútil y un desastre delante de él, no buscaba retarlo como lo hacía Gokudera-kun, o quizás simplemente hacerme el tonto como lo hacía Yamamoto. Era como la variable entre dos ecuaciones distintas, las que ellos siempre trataban de despejar para dejarme a un lado, en realidad no entendía como de un momento a otro llegue a tener tantos amigos, y eso cada vez me alegraba más, pero me alejaba más de lo que realmente quería.

Kyoya Hibari-san, al parecer era una persona totalmente famosa, un delincuente en toda la ciudad, tanto los directivos como los profesores, alumnos e habitantes temen de su poder destructivo, el líder del comité disciplinario y lo que es totalmente extraño un amigo, quizás lo consideraba de esa manera pero no podía mantener calma delante de él, era como si todo fuera tan diferente cuando lo miraba.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia sus labios, estaba recitando palabras que mi mente no podía analizar por completo, su esfero se lo dirigió a sus labios, y comenzó a morderlo lentamente, en efecto podría utilizar su más adorada frase en esos momentos, olvide por completo la química inorgánica que era lo que estábamos estudiando por simplemente observar su pálido rostro y sus profundos ojos pegados a los libros de química.

—_La química inorgánica se encarga del estudio integrado de la formación, composición, estructura y reacciones químicas…_ — recitaba con su voz ronca y varonil, mi rostro simplemente se llego a concentrar en sus palabras y acciones, odiaba mirarlo tan profundamente porque sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. — _¿Sawada?_—. Llamo por última vez con voz fuerte y aguda mi nombre, levante mi rostro totalmente apenado al darme cuenta de que lo último que recitaba con frialdad era mi apellido. — _Estoy haciendo esto por el bebe, podrías concentrarte por lo menos_ —. Me replico totalmente enfadado, baje mi mirada y asentí dirigiendo mi mirada al texto, odiaba tener que comportarme como un idiota delante de él pero no podría hacer absolutamente nada.

—_Deje unos apuntes en aquella biblioteca, esos quizás te sirvan más los comprenderás mas rápido_ —. Y hay maldije por primera vez en mi corta vida, mis ojos se dirigieron a la espalda de Hibari-san, su chaqueta de color negro que portaba aquel uniforme y su pantalón totalmente ajustado, maldecía mentalmente por comportarme como un pervertido en esos momentos, no podía dejar de pensar en las tonterías que pasaban por mi mente, lo que miraba era el trasero de un hombre, si lo que estaba observando era el trasero y sus bien formadas piernas, odiaba no poder confesarme de manera libre como lo haría una chica, odiaba en esos momentos ser tan tímido y sobretodo ser un chico.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi frente, y de un momento a otro la frente de Hibari-san, su mirada era totalmente fría y helada, pero algo en su rostro estaba totalmente custodiado y escaneaba mi rostro de arriba abajo.

—_No parece que estés enferme, normalmente estas sonrojado pero no en ese extremo_ —. No es que no lo estuviera escuchando, es que no quería hacerlo, avergonzado en esos momentos así me sentía, dirigí una de mis manos de nuevo a mi cabello tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos. — _Bajare un poco la calefacción, a ver si así bajas tu sonrojo_ —.

Podía notar claramente como mis mejillas ardían a más no poder, todo había acabado en esos momentos, claramente incluía mis sonrojos, aquel roce de piel entre los dos se hacía cada vez más difícil de olvidar, cada vez quería más de él, quería que siguiera tocando como lo había hecho pero sabía que era imposible como lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, trague en seco no quería que él se enterase de lo que sentía dentro de mi corazón, no quería que sospechara nada, aunque con lo inteligente que era Hibari-san, era de suponerse para un inútil como yo.

—_Sawada_ —. Escuche en un susurro algo tosco — _Tsunayoshi… podrías dejar de pensar en quien quieras que estés pensando, y prestar atención en la química_—. Estaba irritado, su rostro se había endurecido notablemente y en su frente se podría notar un pequeño nudo de oscuridad que tapaba por completo sus ojos, en esos momentos sentí como mi corazón se detuvo no solo por su expresión si no por cómo me había llamado, era la primera vez que escuchaba mi nombre por parte de él.

—_No… no estoy pensando en absoutalmente nadie_ —. Me excuse aunque sonó tan estúpida por la forma en que confundí la pronunciación, Hibari-san dejo salir una sonrisa arrogante ante su expresión, haciéndome sonrojar mucho mas.

—_Absolutamente_—. Me corrigió con la tranquilidad más grande del mundo. — _Y puedo apostar lo que quieras a que si lo estás haciendo, no es extraño que no prestes atención a nada, pero si es extraño aquel gran sonrojo en tu rostro_ —. Se excuso.

No sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos quería que la tierra me tragara y me ocultara por el resto de mi vida, mis piernas temblaron de la manera más torpe en la que podrían actuar e intente levantarme y salir corriendo del lugar, pero entre mas lo intentaba no respondían, si estaba pensando en alguien y ese era el, pero no podría decirlo cierto, era absolutamente imposible decirle a Hibari-san que lo amaba.

—_Ya te lo dije, no pienso en nadie, y lo siento_ —. Me disculpaba, tratando de eliminar la duda de sus ojos, en realidad podrían reflejar eso con facilidad, el daba a entender todo lo contrario de lo que sentía profundamente, y los ocultaba muy bien, pero por una vez pude descifrar lo que sus ojos me decían.

Quizás el afán que tenía en esos momentos reflejaba lo contrario pero no se lo podía mencionar, que pasaría con lo que estábamos haciendo, con tal de que lo vea por lo menos de vez en cuando o quizás que este cerca de él cuando tengamos problemas, me bastaba no me importaba otra cosa pero lo que estaba pasando se iba de la raya, y me molestaba con algo de sentido inverso.

—_Últimamente te has vuelto muy popular Sawada, ¿En quién piensas? ¿Quién es esa chica que te gusta?_ —. Cuestiono de manera lenta, levante mi rostro podría jurar que su expresión se había vuelto mucho más fría que de costumbre, y su tono se había vuelto más ronco, quizás podía deducir eso, pero no podría aparentar sonrojarme como de costumbre. — _A menudo te veo con esas dos chicas, Sasagawa y la otra pelinegra, ¿Estas saliendo con alguna de las dos?_ —. Cuestiono un poco más molesto con su costumbre expresión. — _Algo me comento el bebe, pero la verdad no le preste tanta atención_ —.

Reborn le había dicho algo a Hibari-san, aunque este simplemente piensa que es Haru o Kyoko-chan, como me gustaría sacarlo de esa duda pero no estoy seguro de cómo él pueda reaccionar, aunque algo en lo que Hibari-san no preste atención de Reborn es algo extraño.

—_Yo…_ — trate de excusarme, inventando alguna excusa, pero su expresión sencillamente no me daba a hacerlo. — _Si me gusta alguien, pero… no es alguna de las dos es alguien fuera de mi alcance_ —. Le confesé, me sentía como un estúpido haciendo esto, pero simplemente no me gustaba guardar las cosas y las expresiones de Hibari-san definitivamente no encajaban.

Sentí el ambiente totalmente seco y agrio, los minutos pasaban totalmente lento, contando exactamente 5 minutos, mi cuerpo no respondía a mis acciones, automáticamente me levante tomando mis libros y caminando hacia mi mochila, sentí el cuerpo de Hibari-san detrás de mí, observándome fijamente.

— _¿Qué haces Sawada? No hemos terminado con química_ —.

—_No me siento bien que digamos, me voy a casa Hibari-san_ —.

Gire de nuevo mi rostro tomando la mochila, sentía mi cuerpo estremecerse por cada respiración que daba tratando de calmarme, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, coloque mi mochila en mi hombro y me di la vuelta, pero su mano sujeto fuertemente mi muñeca, y me apego contra la pared. El rostro de Hibari-san estaba demasiado cerca del mío, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sintiendo sus labios puestos en mi nariz.

—_H…Hibari-san_ —.

— _¿Tanto te estás martiriando por una chica?_ —. Lo escuchaba hablar demasiado cerca, su respiración entraba por mis poros, y mis mejillas aumentaban el ardor. — _Debe ser una completa estúpida, si estas así_—.

—_No… es un completo estúpido_ —. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa pero no me soltó, no quería que lo hiciera, su mirada se relajo un poco, pero no cambio de expresión seguía viendo hacia mis ojos como si intentara descubrir lo que sentía.

Paso una de sus manos por mi espalda, levantando aquel suéter de mangas largas verde que traía puesto, dejando libre la otra para pasarla por mi despeinado cabello, su mano me atrajo hacia él como si me necesitase.

— _¿Quién es ese estúpido?_ —. Pregunto sin dejar de mirar a mis ojos, sintiendo como su mano bajaba por todo el puente de mi espalda, y lo dejaba en la parte de abajo para abrazar mas mi cuerpo con la pared.

—Tu —. Le confesé, no me importaba lo que pensara en esos momentos, no me importaba todo lo que iba a perder por haber hecho ese comentario, no me interesaba el motivo y tampoco la razón de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, mi cuerpo lentamente se fue contrayendo junto al suyo, sentí su respiración más cerca, y más notoria.

Esperaba que el me dijera algo, que me hablara y me aclarara por completo de que el no sentía absolutamente nada por mí, quería que el mismo me expresara lo que sentía no me importaba un corazón roto, quería que él se encargara de decirlo con sus palabras, deseaba que él me dijera que no sentía nada por mí, pero no se quedo callado… en total silencio.

Intente zafarme de su agarre pero apretó mas su cuerpo con su brazo, mi cuerpo de nuevo se lleno de dolor y quería en esos momentos salir corriendo, pero su mano que estaba en mi cabello bajo hacia mi barbilla y en un momento a otro sus labios apretaron totalmente los míos en un beso suave, y desesperado.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, estaba soñando despierto en esos momentos, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ni en mis mas sueños se sentía tan bien aquel beso, deseaba que todo fuera como estaba pasando, mis ojos se cerraron en aquel momento, cuando tomo mi cuerpo y camino conmigo hacia un sofá, mi cuerpo cayó en este y el se posiciono encima de mí, mis mejillas ardían en esos momentos pero no me podía zafar de su agarre a este paso no quería hacerlo.

Al momento de juntar de nuevos los labios, no era como la primera vez torpe y lenta su beso había comenzado a aumentar entrando en mi cavidad con su lengua, sus manos pasaron hacia tomar el cierre del suéter y bajarlo por completo, metiendo sus manos en mi cuerpo sujetando con delicadeza y fuerza mi piel, me sentía en otro mundo, la leña al fuego era cada vez más fuerte y espesa, todo comenzaba a subir de nivel, era mejor que en una de mis tantas fantasías, era mucho mejor, demasiado diría en estos momentos.

Me sentía en el cielo en esos momentos, sus besos pasaron de un salvaje felino a un suave conejo al momento de que separo sus labios de los míos, y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos hasta mi cuello, deleitándose con mi piel, y su baba bajaba lentamente por mi cuello dejando un hilo que conectaba mis labios con los suyos.

Mis manos torpemente caminaron hasta su cabello hundiendo sus dedos en estos comenzando a apretarlos lentamente gimiendo cortamente su nombre, en esos momentos decir Kyoya era lo más fácil que me había costado en todos estos años conociéndolo, no podía apartar una sola mirada de él, pero lo que más amaba, era sus salvajes manos cubriendo mi cuerpo.

Gemí con mas placer al sentir sus labios en unos de mis pezones, mis labios se cerraron bruscamente dejando salir una risa arrogante de los labios de la persona que estaba delante de mí, me sentía excitado y totalmente amaestrado estando en los brazos de Hibari-san, sus manos bajaron lentamente hacia mi cintura, era un sueño hecho realidad, tendría que entrar en la sintonía de lo que pasaba, porque todo lo que sucedía era real.

Sus movimientos eran totalmente llamativos, el era un felino acorralando libremente a su presa, sus movimientos eran tan suaves como el sabor a vino y tan fuertes como un chocolate casero, pero delicioso como el sabor de la fresa bañada en chocolate, el era perfecto, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, para mi sus toques eran precisos, y sabia donde colocar sus manos y como mover su cuerpo.

—_Tsunayoshi_ —. Mi nombre en su voz ronca y algo sensual se escuchaba tan bien, que me hacía perder por completo la poca razón que tenia, no podía dejar pasar un momento así pero quería saber lo que su mente expresaba.

Revoltillos en mi estomago podía sentir, estar en estas sensaciones eran realmente gratificantes, entrecerré los ojos echando mi cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando la espalda, aquellos sentimientos llenos de placer y que acongojaban mi cuerpo era lo único que sentía.

El sudor comenzaba a bañar mi cuerpo, y sentía como la adrenalina cubría mi cuerpo, como si estuviera en estado de la última voluntad, en esos momentos como si estuviera a punto de hacer el X Bunner a un enemigo, en esos momentos mi cuerpo se sentía de esa manera, y quería estar así siempre.

Jamás, ni siquiera había imaginado comenzar a tener estas sensaciones era como un sueño, si un gran sueño donde lo que en verdad deseaba estaba delante de mis ojos, mi mirada de nuevo se dirigió a sus profundos ojos negros, que vagaron por todo mi rostro, llevando sus labios hasta los míos de nuevo, mordiendo mi labio inferior, dejando salir un gemido brusco y placentero.

Con la tranquilidad más grande del mundo, comenzó a despojarme de mis piezas de ropa, comenzando con el suéter lo lanzo hacia un lado seguido del pantalón, mis ojos se cerraron en el acto, al sentir mi miembro duro, una risa proveniente de los labios de Hibari-san se logro escuchar entre todos los murmullos. Pero en esos momentos ya no hablaba, solamente sentía.

Aquellos descaros, apasionados, placenteros movimientos se hacían cada vez más notorios. Deje que la cavidad de sus labios y la suavidad de su lengua cubriera por completo mi cuerpo, sentía que mi cuerpo era preso de su pasión y de su lujuria, estaba preso en eso que se llamaba un pecado capital pero no me podía dar el lujo de romperlo quería que siguiera, imploraba en gemidos mas de sus suaves caricias, porque eso era lo que yo realmente deseaba.

No dudo en quitar mi bóxer dejando a un lado mi miembro, no era tan grande, pero tampoco era de un tamaño pequeño, sus manos pasaron por este dejando ver el sudor que estaba a su alrededor, suavemente dirigió una de sus manos hacia mi entrada, y comenzó introduciendo un dedo, gemí de dolor pero la excitación era tan grande pero no podía resistir a sus caricias.

— _¿Q…que hay de la química?_ —.

—_La mejor forma de enseñar es la práctica_ —. Abrí mis ojos impresionado por lo que estaba diciendo, pero los relaje de la mayor forma posible al notar su mirada, era la segunda vez que podría leer sus expresiones. — _Estamos teniendo química, Tsu-na-yo-shi_ —. Deletreo mi nombre con un sonido tan sensual y escandaloso.

El aire comenzó a aumentar, su mano comenzó a mover lentamente mi miembro, el olor comenzaba a impregnar todo el lugar, su mirada se dirigió a mis ojos que estaban cerrados fuertemente por la excitación, de mis labios se podían escuchar gemidos totalmente notables. Bajaba y subía su mano masturbando mi miembro, sentía como el aire se me acababa, su mano había salido de mi entrada y estaba postrada en la punta cuando este bajo completamente a mi miembro y coloco sus labios sobre este.

—_E…espera Hi…Hibari-san…_ —. No termine de hablar, cuando sentí que me había venido, la boca de Hibari-san estaba totalmente cubierta de mi semen, sus ojos giraron a verme placenteros y llenos de excitación, el simplemente dirigió su mano a sus labios tomando algo de semen y bajándolo hasta mi entrada, cerré fuertemente los ojos ante tan gesto, cuando dos de sus dedos entraron en esta.

—_Delicioso_ —. Susurro terminando de saborear el semen, mirando con una sonrisa arrogante sobre su nariz, simplemente termino de limpiar mi miembro y paso su mano por todo su labio, limpiado y tragándose aquel semen.

Abrí los ojos totalmente decidido era el momento de que hiciera algo por mi bien también, tener a Hibari-san de esa forma me ponía algo contento, pero no podía quedarme acostado todo el tiempo, había escuchado hablar de estas cosas a Yamamoto y Gokudera, mientras discutían cuando estaban solos, a pesar de que esas cosas no me gustaban, simplemente los escuchaba porque pasaba de casualidad.

Me incorpore al igual que Hibari-san lo hizo levantando una ceja, mi mirada se dirigió hacia su pantalón que estaba haciendo un gran bulto, otra sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios, cuando temerosamente dirigí una de mis manos a su pantalón soltándolo lentamente, el me ayudo a bajarlo lentamente dejando fuera de su bóxer su miembro, un gran bulto estaba delante de mis ojos, los abrí por completo, haciendo reír a Hibari-san.

Lo tome con las dos manos, y comencé a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo, estaba totalmente excitado. No sabía lo que hacía, o si lo estaba realizando bien o mal, simplemente me dejaba guiar por el momento, escuchando de casualidad un gemido por parte de los labios de Hibari-san.

—_Tsuna… Tsunayoshi hazlo con la boca_ —. Gimió placentero, abriendo sus grandes ojos negros, que dirigían una mirada suplicante de lujuria, tanto así que no me pude resistir a lo que me estaba pidiendo.

Mis labios comenzaron a saborear por completo su miembro, mi lengua se había convertido en un delicioso automotriz que se movía con libertad, como si estuviera comiendo una paleta, mis labios bajaban y subía lentamente dándole más lujuria y excitación al momento, los gemidos de Hibari se hacía presentes, era un inexperto pero me alegraba de que él se sintiera de igual manera que yo, que disfrutara de aquel momento en el que los dos disfrutábamos de aquella masturbación.

Sentí como su miembro palpitaba dentro de mi boca, se separo lentamente colocándome de nuevo en el sofá, cuando sacaba por completo su miembro haciéndolo rosar con el mío, un gemido ronco se logro escuchar entre los dos, cuando el semen comenzaba a llenar por completo el abdomen plano de los dos, sus manos se dirigieron a mi rostro, juntando de nuevo nuestros labios.

Gruñidos de placer se escuchaban alrededor, estar en estas condiciones junto con el eran demasiadas, su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante como si estuviera penetrando, su miembro junto al mío se juntaban en un fuerte y motivo de placer, no era totalmente involuntario que se hiciera de manera concurrente, escuche el gemido de Hibari en mi oído, sintiendo como mordía lentamente el lóbulo de mi oreja, nuestros sexos estaban totalmente excitados, y llenos de aquel semen que los caracterizaba.

Su mano bajo de nuevo a mi entrada y limpio un poco esta con suavidad y tranquilidad, hincándose un poco para colocar su miembro en mi entrada, entrecerré mis ojos al sentir que se acomodaba un poco más, y entraba solo la punta, dejando en contacto a nuestros dos sexos.

—_Tranquilo_ —.

Mi expresión cambio por completo, estaba totalmente dentro de mí, no se movió para no hacer un movimiento brusco, pero sentía que mi interior ardía a más no poder, sus manos se dirigieron a mi rostro subiendo un poco su mano hacia mi frente limpiando el sudor que resbalaba por este, se movió lento, y paso a hacerlo a medias, cuando mi cuerpo comenzaba a moverse en círculos, no hablábamos en esos momentos no era necesario cuando te sentías en la cima junto a la persona que amabas.

Dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo en sus dos manos que cruzaban a los lados de mi cabeza, cuando estaba penetrando de manera rápida, pero no brusca, teniendo cuidado y disfrutando de lo estrecho que era mi entrada, sus ojos mostraban tranquilidad y lujuria, dirigió una de sus manos a mi rostro, dejándose llevar por este bajándolo hasta mis labios, deleitándose con la suavidad de mi piel.

Algo estaba explotando lentamente, sentía que me venía de nuevo, al igual que Hibari-san, al sentir su miembro palpitar dentro de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y mis manos se movieron a la espalda de Hibari-san arqueando la mía levemente, mi cuerpo se tenso al sentirse en el cielo, y a Hibari-san que lleno por completo mi interior con su semen, su cuerpo cayó encima del mío, sin dejar por completo el peso encima de mí, abrí lentamente los ojos, sintiendo su mirada profunda.

—_Es la primera vez, que no quiero morder a nadie hasta la muerte_ —. Comento dedicando una simple mirada a mis ojos.

—_Hi..._ —. Su mano se dirigió a mis labios callándolo con un beso.

—_Kyoya_ —. Susurro tranquilo.

—_Te amo, Kyoya-kun_ —. Le complete dedicándole una fuerte sonrisa, y apostaría todo el dinero del mundo, al ver que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso color carmín.

En todo lo que me quedaba de vida no se me había hecho tanto placer poder estudiar de manera practica la química, no podía entender bien lo que Kyoya estaba pensando en esos momentos, pero verdaderamente era algo que podría repetir varias veces, sentí de nuevo los labios de Kyoya en los míos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo desnudarme cada vez más, dejando entrar aquella cavidad de nuevo, jugando con nuestras lenguas, una hora de estudio podría convertirse quizás, en algo práctico para el cuerpo.

—_La próxima vez, le comentare al bebe que nos dé una tarde de estudio para matemáticas Tsunayoshi_—. Susurro de manera sensual cerca de mis labios — _a ver si ponemos en práctica las operaciones matemáticas_ —.

— _¿Operaciones matemáticas? Espero que me ponga a tu cuidado, porque no quiero ver los resultados del examen de química_ —.

Ahí fue por donde logre entender, que una tarde de estudios, se podría convertir en algo lleno de deseos sexuales, y algo de placer.


End file.
